finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Pmbarbieri
Discussioni utente:Pmbarbieri/Archivio Documenti Quando possibile, penso che sia una buona idea riportare i "file" o i documenti dei vari giochi sulla wiki come ho fatto io per l'enigma di Lamù o come ha fatto Teo per gli appunti di Dissidia. IMHO non stonano per niente, magari se capita di rigiocare certi giochi può essere una buona iniziativa. Ishramit 16:53, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) A Pinnacle Rocks ci sono stato ieri in Final Fantasy IX, quindi se vedo altri documenti degni di nota posso segnarmeli io. Sto rigiocando anche FF1 ma dubito che ci sia qualcosa che necessiti un lavoro del genere, non ricordo testi lunghi e fondamentali lì. Ishramit 17:04, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) PS: non avevo mai considerato quella di Pinnacle Rocks come missione secondaria, è quasi difficile skipparla dopotutto :asd: Tecnicamente potrebbero servire i Rapporti Omega e Rapporti G di Dirge of Cerberus oppure le "storie" contenute nelle pagine del Bestiario di FFXII relative agli esseri umanoidi (come ad esempio la storia della creazione di Omega riportata nelle pagine degli Urutan Yensa) ;) -- 17:13, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Con la "dipartita" della PS2 in favore della PS3 sono impossibilitato a vedere dati vari per FFX e FFXII, mi spiace :( -- 17:25, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Sì, ma fidati se ti dico che la roba da trascrivere da lì è veramente tanta; conta anche che non ho finito ancora il gioco (anche se non mi manca molto) quindi dovrò aspettare ancora un po' prima di mettere qualcosa :/ PS: hai un mio messaggio anche appena sopra questa sezione; PPS: la pagina discussione sta diventando davvero lunga, conviene se la archivi ;) -- 17:46, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Più che altro mi stupisce il fatto che lo compri XD -- 18:07, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Cancella FFIX, potrai riscaricarlo quando ti serveIshramit 18:11, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Vai sullo store e lo scarichi gratuitamente da "contenuto scaricato", l'ho già fatto altre volte, non dovrebbero esserci problemi.Ishramit 19:12, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) O__O Dove?! Se vi sono link passameli assolutamente, ti prego. -- 20:30, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Guarda, ci sono rimasto un po' così o_O Nomura è un maledettissimo trollatore è_é Anyway, se vuoi altri scatti posso farteli quando e come vuoi (dove li ho presentati mi hanno detto che sonomolto bravo a farli) ;) -- 23:17, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Final Fantasy IV A quanto pare potremo presto smettere di chiamare canonica quell'oscenità della versione DS, è stata annunciata una versione PSP (in 2D pare) in cui sarà incluso TAY e un capitolo extra che racconta ciò che succede tra le due storie. Non penso che la prenderò, comunque, il quarto è tra quelli che mi sono piaciuti di meno.Ishramit 13:49, dic 13, 2010 (UTC) Sempre se, ovviamente, decidono di localizzarla :asd: Ho visto anche io: apprezzo molto l'idea, forse tradurranno anche TAY in italiano (sperando evitino oscenità del calibro del primo Dissidia), ma quasi certamente lo prenderò :D -- 16:08, dic 13, 2010 (UTC) Che se non li lasciano in 2D c'è davvero rischio che chiuda con Square, FF3 per struttura può anche funzionare con il 3D, i titoli con l'ATB no. Comunque IMHO TAY riesce a surclassare FFIV sotto ogni aspetto, forse però parto con dei pregiudizi, FFIV non mi è mai andato molto a genio per il suo gameplay profondamente limitato. Ishramit 17:29, dic 13, 2010 (UTC) Nuovi costumi Squall non me lo aspettavo proprio così; pensavo gli avrebbero dato il costume che ha in KH (magari metteranno anche quello come DLC, chissà); gli altri mi piacciono assai. Sì, il Cavalier Cipolla con il terzo outfit diventa il guerriero del logo di FFIII di Amano. Inaspettata invece la presenza della Torre di cristallo come arena, il che riporta anche alla conseguenza di un nuovo pg da FFIII: Xande anyone? Comunque se hai visto la news hai letto del "personaggio sorprendente" che annuncieranno presto? Secondo te chi può essere? Io punto decisamente su Gilgamesh XD -- 19:50, dic 15, 2010 (UTC) Boh: è snervante comunque aspettare quando manca così poco alle rivelazioni più interessanti XD Comunque, per la cosa dei pg/location legati alle musiche: ragionando così dovrebbe esserci eventualmente anche Seymour per FFX, lo Shadow Lord per FFXI e Minwu per FFII, ma su quest'ultimo dubito leggermente :/ -- 06:06, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) Si pronostica? Io non punterei su Minwu, è un mago bianco! Punterei su Borghen, su Guy, su Beatrix (sese u.u) e su Seymour. Avrei sperato Vayne, tanto più che forma EX e mosse esistono già, ma vabbè... 09:00, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, na, Leon è fin troppo simile a Cain, ci vorrebbe qualcos'altro... Minwu sarà anche un mago bianco, ma se conti che a Kuja hanno fatto un intero set con 3 magie (Sancta, Flare e Ultima) non ci vorrebbe molto, senza contare che Minwu può potenzialmente avere diversi tipi di armi come quel gayo uomo di Firion; ad ogni mod, hai visto i gameplay? Che te n'è parso? Se hai notato ora i danno HP da impatto sono stati drasticamente ridotti, e meno male XD Comunque mancano 2 giorni prima di una possibile nuova rivelazione, non vedo l'ora :D PS: Stavo pensando, secondo me la World Map di Duodecim è stat fatta come test in attesa di quella di Agito XIII. PPS: per il forum non so, non abbiamo ancora così tanti utenti attivi :/ PPPS: La pagina è divenuta troppo grande, ti conviene svuotarla e metterla in Discussioni utente:Pmbarbieri/Archivio e mettere un collegamento eventuale ;) -- 14:11, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) Vedo se riesco a iniziare stasera, altrimenti provo a inziare da Sabato (almeno credo: le vacanze natalizie mi iniziano domani con tanto di festa scolastica corredata da fiumi di superalcolici, ma oggi i miei pigliano il mio pagellino, e non è dei migliori...). -- 17:01, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) È appunto questo il problema: Leon è identico a Cain per la storia del lavaggio del cervello, mica tanto per le doti combattive; almeno Minwu ha dalla sua un po' più di background personale (Dawn of Souls incluso). -- 18:51, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) Allora, il pagellino è arrivato ed è uno schifo: tuttavia dovrei riuscire a poter contribuire comunque quindi domani (sempre che non sia troppo sbronzo XD) inizierò ;) -- 21:59, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) Jump festa Stanno iniziando ad arrivare le prime notizie: da una parte qualcuno dice di aver visto Bartz e Vaan parlare sul Treno fantasma di FFVI, mentre Zellfantasy sembra dire che Yuna è stata intravista nel trailer. Speriamo che questo sia solo l'inizio :/ -- 09:49, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) Personaggio interessante stacippa: io volevo Seymour, mica Yuna è_é E comunque di certo lei non può comunque essere considerabile come il "personaggio sorprendente" annunciato pochi giorni fa. Yuna mi sembra tutto fuorchè soprendente <__< -- 10:39, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) Ma speriamo di no: qualche cattivo deve esserci, cazzo. Almeno per par condicio in FFXI. E ovviamente Gilgamesh V_V -- 11:00, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) Le parole, Teo u.u se posso dire la mia, io ci metterei: un cattivo di FFII (appena lo finirò mi farò un'idea), FFIII non lo conosco, poi ci metterei Gilgamesh di FFV, Beatrix di FFIX, Seymour di FFX, e di FFVI non saprei perchè ci sono pochi cattivi degni di nota (con 14 pg giocabili XD). Ah, dettaglio OT: se vi può servire, appena una persona farà la pagina Exdeath (Dissidia boss), può ricordarsi che, per quel poco che so di Dissidia, usa l'evocagemma di Atomos. 16:02, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) VIVI? Io con un personaggio alto mezzo metro non ci combatterei mai XD ma il mio dubbio sta in FFVI: sarebbe stato più sensato mettere un personaggio buono, ce ne sono così tanti...al limite possiamo nominare Gesthal, ma si sa troppo poco su di lui. Solo che usa le magie ed è stato ucciso da Kefka prima di far diventare il mondo una cosa in rovina. Il MagiMaster nemmeno per idea, non è caratterizzato per niente...come buoni metterei ad ogni modo Locke o Cyan. Il secondo, in particolare, ne avrebbe da dire a Kefka... Guarda, in quel caso i filmati sono stati fatti in formato "cartone animato", ma più su uno stile occidentale che "animesco". Dubito tuttavia che questa sarà la politica anche per FFIV C :/ -- 11:28, dic 19, 2010 (UTC) Hype Ottime notizie: a quanto pare Nomura ha dichiarato che il prossimo pg ad essere rivelato verrà da un FF per SNES... fai 2+2 :D -- 08:11, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) FFI Grazie del suggerimento sui template, ora o una cosa in più =) ah, lo sapevi che screenshot e strategia della pagina Khaos vengono da una mia personale partita e non da un sito? A me sinceramente è sembrato facilissimo da battere XD 12:47, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Walkthrough? Volevo giusto occuparmene, una volta finito il "progetto Zoolab", e penso che lo farò. Occasione per ricominciare il gioco XD 13:15, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Garland? Me lo segno, e non appena mi prendo una pausa dal "Dossier Zoolab" la faccio 07:46, dic 21, 2010 (UTC) Superpapa Se possibile vorrei tenere il collegamento con Fighting Fate: sebbene gli ameri-gonzi l'abbiano incorporata nella pagina di Baldanders preferei crearla come pagina a se stante (assieme a Born Anew e a altre musiche di FFXIII). -- 09:31, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) Ma lol, l'avevo scritto così: io credevo di averlo scritto come Menvra (che è comunque sbagliato XD); sarà che scrivere articoli a notte fonda non mi fa bene XD. Anyway, stasera parto per fare il giorno di Natale dai miei parenti, e torno il 26-27; considerami dunque assente per quei giorni ;) -- 13:21, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) News YUNAAAAAAA??? *si suicida* Vabbè, non si può avere tutto dalla vita... però vorrei: FFII: Leon, magari. FFIII: Non lo conosco... FFV: Gilgamesh! E l'evocagemma di Syldra u.u FFVI: Non ci sono cattivi degni di nota, a parte Gesthal...ma come buoni vorrei Leo. FFIX: Beatrix *:* Guarda, queste news le sapevo già, e anzi ti dirò di più: è molto probabile che quello da cow-girl sia il terzo outfit di Tifa, mentre il quarto dovrebbe essere uno simile a quello di Lara Croft: questo perchè il nuovo Tomb Raider (di cui la Square ha i diritti) uscirà anch'esso a Marzo -> -- 18:02, dic 28, 2010 (UTC) Dimmi che non è vero... Oddio, siamo caduti così in basso da avere una bimbaminkia tra le nostre fila? Anyway, se entro il 6 Gennaio non ha migliorato qualcosa ti suggerisco caldamente di bannarla; qui mi suona di Karl90 2 la vendetta XD -- 21:17, dic 28, 2010 (UTC) Fidati, conosco i miei polli... Anyway, sì, ho visto: fatti molto bene, che programma hai usato? Dubito che basti il semplice Paint per un lavoro del genere XD -- 22:10, dic 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah ok; cià, mò inizio a fare la pagina di Orphan (sarà bella lunga e impegnativa XD); anyway, secondo te posso creare uno spazio dove postare i miei scatti di Dissidia? Magari qualcosa come Utente:Teoskaven/Galleria? -- 22:35, dic 28, 2010 (UTC) Anche a te, amico mio (sebbene un po' in ritardo XD); speriamo che questo 2011 possa essere proficuo per tutti ;) -- 18:10, gen 1, 2011 (UTC) Uhm, le ultime ipotesi dicevano che il numero dei personaggi nuovi potrebbe benissimo anche essere 12 in riferimento al titolo; e questo vuol dire più gente potenziale per Chaos. Ma bisogna ancora vedere (mancano 17 giorni all'evento, spero un po' meno per il prossimo Famitsu). Altra cosa: sembra che il filmato FMV dove Cosmos crea i cristalli sia la fine dell'undicesima guerra, vinta proprio da Cosmos. Ma sono solo ipotesi, ovviamente :v -- 18:33, gen 1, 2011 (UTC) Voci molto vaghe: qualcuno dice che potrebbe essere Noctis di Versus XIII, qualcun'altro Delita di FFTactics; personalmente non saprei dire :/ -- 19:51, gen 1, 2011 (UTC) Avrei preferito evitasse di dire che era lui -_-' Anyway, almeno stavolta le pagine che ha spiaccicato sono recuperabili (mi occupo io di quella su Frimelda). Cooomunque; da quel che ne so io oggi doveva uscire il nuovo Famitsu: nessuna novità in vista per Duodecim? -- 15:48, gen 3, 2011 (UTC) Beh, i costumi di Tidus e Jecht e magari qualche info sulle arene viste nel trailer del JF. Sarebbero comunque informazioni utili in attesa della conferenza del 18 quando dovrebbe esserci questa "sorpresa scioccante"... bah, speriamo bene -- 16:10, gen 3, 2011 (UTC) Guarda, servirebbero spacialmente quelli del capitolo Rinascita, grazia ;D -- 21:45, gen 3, 2011 (UTC) Allora, tieni conto che dal labirinto arcano ricavi le armi finali di TUTTI i personaggi, compreso Minwu all'inizio; tuttavia non so dirti in che ordine esatto devi dire le parole, ma stai tranquillo che Prhekyos lo puoi battere tranquillamente quando vuoi in quanto le sue statistiche sono proporzionali alle tue. -- 21:59, gen 3, 2011 (UTC) Tabelle Senti, vorrei realizzare le tabelle sui personaggi per FFTA e per FFTA2, ma non trovo gli schemi di colore da mettere: potresti dirmi quali servono, visto che mancano anche nella pagina del manuale di stile? -- 08:57, gen 4, 2011 (UTC) C'è da inventarseli, quando io e youffie17 abbiamo compilato la tabella avevamo completamente ignorato gli spin-off (anche perchè non li avevamo giocati) quindi fate vobis.Ishramit 11:25, gen 4, 2011 (UTC) Il fatto è che io che uso ancora la skin Monaco vedo ancora i colori -> -- 14:48, gen 4, 2011 (UTC) Eeeh... non ho la minima idea di come fare .-. -- 14:55, gen 4, 2011 (UTC) Magie in italiano Non parlarmi di FFXIII che lì fra le magie in latino e cose come Maledizioga mi si restringe ciò che avrai intuito. Le migliori trasposizioni secondo me le hanno fatte con FFVIII-FFIX-FFX (FFXII non lo includo perchè lì hanno osato tradurre Ultima con Collasso è_é). -- 22:24, gen 5, 2011 (UTC) Potevano inventarsi un altro nome, no? Come in FFXII dove invece che mettere Bioga hanno lasciato Clade. E comunque il peggio resta sempre Flare tradotto in Vampalia; buon Dio, spero che in Duodecim correggano certi errori di traduzione del primo Dissidia (vedasi Colpo Omni di Cloud) perchè sono inguardabili -_-' -- 22:32, gen 5, 2011 (UTC) Ma guarda, io parlo anche dei dialoghi: per farti un esempio. Scena Tidus vs Jecht: a sinistra il dialogo in inglese, al centro come doveva essere tradotto e a destra come è stato tradotto. Tidus: Just beginning! - È solo l'inizio! - Eh eh Jecht: Then how's this? - Allora che ne pensi di questo? - Ma com'è possibile? Ed è solo un esempio: ci sono tantissime cose di quella traduzione che mi fanno azzerare la salivazione ed altro: per questo metto sempre la lingua della PSP in inglese e mi godo dei dialoghi e delle mosse decenti -> -- 22:54, gen 5, 2011 (UTC) Guarda, il vero problema delle traduzioni di Dissidia secondo me è quello che ho scherzosamente chiamato quando ho creato la relativa pagina su Nonciclopedia "Il maledetto telefono senza fili": prima c'è stata la versione 1 (quella JAP), poi la traduzione americana (2); ora, secondo te le traduzioni italiane sarebbero in corrispondenza con la versione JAP, quindi dovrebbe essere 1-2-1, ma il problema è che alcune traduzioni sono proprio campate in aria (come quella che ti ho citato prima, che ricordo era comunque diversa nella versione JAP), pertanto si è creato un 1-2-3. Se sono pro-versione inglese è proprio perchè voglio che la catena di errori si fermi con un 1-2-2, capisci? -- 23:57, gen 5, 2011 (UTC) Wella! Dark Eoni? Perchè no? E dopo di loro pensavo di dedicarmi agli esper di ffxii...beh, credo che nel tempo libero tornerò fra voi ^^ 13:02, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) E difatti sarà da Belias e Shemhazai che prenderò spunto per le altre. Credo che comincierò da quello del mio segno...sono del 3 novembre. 13:02, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) xD l'unica è che dovrete aggiugnere voi le aprti relative a FFXII International, FFXII Reveneant Wings e FFTA2, visto che non ho mai giocato a tali giochi. In pratica farò le pagine a metà ._. ah, dove avete preso le descrizioni in corsivo? 13:06, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Uhm Ma non c'è già il secondo outfit dell'Imperatore a rappresentare la versione del filmato intro per PSP? Comunque sì, Garland me lo avevi già fatto vedere; quanto a Exdeath... uaaao, non credevo che Amano avesse fatto un artwork di una versione "umana" dell'alberello. Kuja invece non mi dice proprio nulla :/ Invece per gli altri personaggi secondo te? IMHO Firion avrà l'aspetto che ha nell'intro per PSP, Bartz dovrebbe essere basato su un artwork dove ha un'armatura nera, Kain potrebbe avere la sua armatura verde scuro della versione per DS di FFIV, Vaan dovrebbe avere il costume di FFTA2 (quello con la camicia) e Lightning potrebbe avere un costume che la faccia assomigliare a Serah. Laguna infine so che potrebbe avere qualcosa a che fare con la sua lotta contro Adele, ma ancora nulla. Che ne pensi? -- 13:23, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Guarda, che ne so io doveva essere già uscito, ma l'unica notizia trapelata oggi è l'aspetto dell'edizione limitata della PSP inerente :/ Sembra che vogliano tenersi tutti gli scoop per il 18 è___é -- 13:51, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Allora, oltre a Tomb Raider che ti avevo già accennato non ricordo cosa esce di preciso in quel periodo: se vi saranno altri costumi DLC credo punteranno a cose come il costume di Leon di KH per Squall o il costume di Shuyin per Tidus. Cose di questo genere. -- 14:06, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Guarda qui: l'immagine è un po' piccola, ma se guardi in basso a destra noterai un nuovo costume per Tifa (non ho idea se è il terzo o quello che arriva da noi con la limited); in ogni caso l'aspetto assomiglia o a quello da cow-girl o a quello dell'artwork di Amano, ma nessuno riesce ancora a identificarlo bene. -- 10:49, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Il problema è che non ha i capelli biondi/bianchi (come nell'artwork di Amano), e quel rosso potrebbe anche essere una tonalità tipo Terra di Siena. Secondo me è meglio aspettare una versione più grande XD -- 11:05, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Beh, per Bartz e Firion lo hanno fatto. Comunque ripeto, forse è meglio se aspettiamo (anche se è molto difficile visto l'avvicinarsi sempre più imminente della conferenza). Comunque una cosa: visto che in quell'immagine sopra ci sono tutti i guerrieri di Cosmos in CG, mi viene da chiedere se i prossimi pg annunciati (Yuna a parte, ma ho una teoria anche per quello) siano dalla parte di Chaos. -- 11:13, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Rovina Infatti ho detto che lo sostituiva nel XIII, leggi bene. -- 13:07, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Na, avevi scritto bene: difatti nel XIII è soltanto l'effetto a essere quello di Crisi del XII, ma lo status è sempre Veleno. -- 13:15, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) A chi lo dici -_____-' Comunque ora che mi ci fai pensare: la Nube Oscura ci assomiglia un po' al Doctor Octogonapus XD IMMA FIRIN' MAH PARTICLE BEAAAM!!1!11!!! -- 13:25, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) E secondo te chi l'ha scritta quella pagina? XD -- 15:11, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Non mi ricordo il nome, ma ricordo benissimo che certi attacchi facevano calare progressivamente gli HP... 15:35, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) A ecco, mi dimentico sempre le cose -_-' Anyway: sapevi che tra le nuove musiche inserite ci sarà anche un remix di J.E.N.O.V.A.? -- 01:29, gen 8, 2011 (UTC) Duemaroni -_- A questo punto il costume bonus che riceveremo noi probabilmente sarà quello da cow-girl.-- 11:21, gen 9, 2011 (UTC) interfaccia di modifica ti volevo chiedere una cosa ... dato che la visualizzazione dell'interfaccia di modifica è cambiata (mi mostra tutti i tag e non più la versone web ) come faccio a carcare le immagini? Rika rin Agito Probabilmente sono pressati dal tempo e avranno poca voglia di lavorare asd -- 05:05, gen 10, 2011 (UTC) Ho visto (e francamente preferirei non aver visto). Ma non c'è proprio nessun modo per spazzarlo via? -- 05:22, gen 10, 2011 (UTC) Ma per favore, certo che no. E comunque gli è arrivata una nuova preda, tale Salvatore da firenze: sembra abbastanza ingenuo, quindi dobbiamo avvertirlo, ma come? -- 16:33, gen 10, 2011 (UTC) Dubito che a questo punto vengano rilasciate informazioni prima del 18 :( -- 18:10, gen 10, 2011 (UTC) Nomura dimmerda Here: adesso posso spararmi davvero -_____--- 05:49, gen 12, 2011 (UTC) "Si sapeva" un par di balle: per quanto mi riguarda poteva benissimo essere un'illusione creata da Seymour (che così creava anche un cameo), ma vabbè. Niente 3p per i nuovi personaggi dici? Mi sembra strana come cosa... Anyway, quelli della FFWiki ameri-gonza sono proprio dei babbaloni: è tutto il giorno che litigano sull'aprire o no l'articolo di Yuna in Dissidia arrivando anche a dire che quella scan è fasulla X°D Ti giuro, prenditi i popcorn prima di leggere XD -- 18:24, gen 12, 2011 (UTC) Da quel che ho capito sembra che ci sarà Aerith come assist escòusivo allegato a Duodecim Prologus -> Comunque: sarà che non ho giocato a FFXI, ma Prishe non era malvagia? E comunque hai ragione, l'importante è GILGAMESH!!1!11!!!-- 11:00, gen 18, 2011 (UTC) 3p del Guerriero della Luce: esattamente come dicevo io, il guerriero rosso NES :D-- 11:17, gen 18, 2011 (UTC) Altri pg? Bene, bene :D Anyway: pezzo del trailer con Gilgy. Ti giuro che quando ha detto "Sashi buri da-na, Batzo" sono saltato dall sedia come i tipi del mème XD Comunque si è visto anche il 3p di Tidus, quello a torso nudo. Adesso aspettiamo che il trailer venga ufficializzato. -- 12:02, gen 18, 2011 (UTC) 3p di Garland: stavolta mi sa che hai cannato te, visto che è basato sull'artwork di Amano del demone nelle nubi. -- 12:27, gen 18, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, una cosa: questo è il pezzo con Prishe: non vorrei dire, ma la persona vista da dietro somiglia terribilmente a Cid Raines. Tu che ne pensi? -- 13:36, gen 18, 2011 (UTC) Questo è il meglio che ho trovato :/-- 13:55, gen 18, 2011 (UTC) Posso parlare anche io? L'immagine postata da Teo, con il personaggio simile a Cid Raines, a me ricorda molto Bartz. Si intravede la casacca azzurrina... 14:19, gen 18, 2011 (UTC) Sappiamo che ha i capelli castani, due spalliere gigantesche ed un mantello. Non credo sia LUI dato che non c'è quasi niente di rosso...boh, non so chi dire... 14:27, gen 18, 2011 (UTC) Mi arrendo: complice la febbre non ho idea di chi tu possa aver pensato. E comunque potrebbe benissimo essere Reines senza perline -> -- 15:25, gen 18, 2011 (UTC) 3p Guarda qui: grazie alla demo JAP adesso si conoscono tutti i 3p dei pg finora rivelati. Alcuni sono sorprendenti (come quello di Exdeath o quello di Gidan), altri non tanto (come quello di Firion o quello di Kuja), altri ancora si aspettavano (come quello di Vaan o quello di Tifa). Che ne pensi? -- 23:25, gen 18, 2011 (UTC) Here: gli artwork di Prishe e Gilgamesh estratti dalla demo. Quello di Gilgy è SPETTACOLARE :Q_______ Ah; ci scommetto un'occhio della testa che una delle sue mosse è Tagliatriplex -> -- 09:44, gen 19, 2011 (UTC) Davvero? Questo mi era sfuggito. E questo quarto che aspetto gli da? -- 11:10, gen 19, 2011 (UTC) Vedo se riesco a fare qualcosa entro stasera, altrimenti domani o dopo: ti faccio presente che sono uscito da pochissimo da un periodo di febbre alta e fiacchezza fisica/mentale semi-totale che mi ha costretto a letto quasi 4 giorni. Non chiedermi come ho fatto a restare in piedi il 18 perchè non lo so nemmeno io XD -- 16:27, gen 20, 2011 (UTC) Comunque una cosa: c'è ancora quel famoso punto interrogativo non spiegato che probabilmente rappresenta un pg segreto. Qualcuno pensano sia Sora, qualcuno Zulvan di FFXIV, qualcun'altro un pg dei Tactics... io invece provo a pensare ad ancora più indietro: e se fosse un pg appartenente a una delle vecchie glorie Square? Un pg come... Magus di Chrono Trigger? Molte fanart lo vedono sempre accostato a Sephiroth o Kefka, quindi mi sembrerebbe il più vicino. È anche vero però che i diritti di CT ce li ha ancora la Nintendo visto il remake per DS recente, però se ci pensi è fattibile :D -- 16:50, gen 20, 2011 (UTC) Errore 404 -___-' -- 01:35, gen 21, 2011 (UTC) Ma non ho capito, è vera o cosa? E comunque sono MOLTO scettico al riguardo per principio: sicuramente non verrebbe nulla di buono in un remake per PS3 V.V -- 22:39, gen 21, 2011 (UTC) 1)Storia inalterata. Niente cutscenes bonus per "spiegare eventi" o roba simile. 2)Niente censure. Cloud si veste da donna per entrare nel club di un pappone dongiovanni, e per farlo passa prima in un bordello privè: cose di questo genere NON VANNO TOLTE. 3) Design originale. Non dico di lasciare la grafica cubettosa, ma almeno i vestiti dei personaggi come quelli originali (esempio lampante: i sergenti Shinra che dal cappottone rosso sono passati alla sciarpetta in CC). 4)Musiche originali. Niente remix metal o simili grazie, Nobuo stavolta non si tocca. Capisci ovviamente che farebbero esattamente l'opposto di queste mie "richieste" XD Anyway, mi sono arrivate adesso alcune notizie interessanti: -Prishe in modalità EX aumenta l'evasione e può tirare sassolini al nemico (WTF); l'Ipermossa EX è il suo colpo "cento pugni" o roba simile; -Desperado Chaos (perchè sembra sia giocabile) in modalità EX aumenta tutti i parametri e la velocità; -Gilgy in modalità EX può bloccare ovunque grazie alle 8 braccia e (tieniti forte) durante la sua Ipermossa EX deve scegliere l'arma corretta ed indovina cosa succede se esce l'Excalipacco X°D -- 23:05, gen 21, 2011 (UTC) It's morphing time! Guarda qui: sembrano info interessanti su Gilgy. Che ne pensi? Personalmente la cosa della spada a caso in modalità EX è molto interessante :D -- 14:56, gen 23, 2011 (UTC) Idea (non più) scema Tu dici? *alza pollice* Allora ci può stare, dai, sono proprio curioso di vedere un artowrk fatto da te =D PS: che te ne pare del mio disegno linkato nella pagina di discussione di teo? 10:57, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Quello del topo? Figherrimo °.° anyway, ho finito la pagina. Scusa il gran numero di edit, ma l'editor pagine ogni tanto mi fa sclerare -.- 12:20, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Ops susa ^^' non sono un bravo zoologo xD hai già guardato la pagina? 13:33, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Teme di non essere in grado di fare pagine decenti...ha un po' poca fiducia in sè stessa e non si sente pronta. Ogni tanto le chiedo di tornare, ma dice di no... 13:37, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Giusto poco fa mi ha detto che farà il possibile =D sta cercando lavoro e non ha molto tempo 13:46, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Eccomi! Ciao scusa l'assenza ^^' E' che sono un pò incasinata con varie cose =P Cerco lavoro, ho da fare con un mio forum (di cui sono sicura che non posso fare spam qui XD)e ho pure poco tempo al pc ora. Magari nel Weekend posso fare qualcosa, ma non ho prorpio idea che pagina fare XD Anyway nei weekend probabilmente sono più disponibile ^^ Mi scuso ancora se sono sparita così, senza avvisare >_> --Sarachan89 17:14, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Artwork Figherrimo *ç* solo che mi sono dimenticato di dirti una cosa importante, e temo mi ucciderai per questo...remiem ha la pelle grigia xD 19:20, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Ti ringrazio, si vede che sto perdendo la vista xD 21:01, gen 25, 2011 (UTC) Guarda, hai fatto un lavoro a dir poco stupendo, sembra un disegno fatto al computer, però avrei bisogno che tu colorassi di grigio la pelle di remiem, senza sfumature rosacee: grigio come il tono delle guance, tinta unita. Scusami se te lo chiedo costringendoti a fatiche inutili ._. anyway, non ti obbligo assolutamente: fallo solo se ti va, e se non lo ritieni troppo innervosente ^^° scusa ancora >.< vorrei conoscere io un modo di modificarlo...ora ci provo con qualche programma per pc 09:53, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Sei un ultrafigo *ç* pensa che, sfiga volle, l'avevo già ritoccato xD mi terrò tutte e tre le versioni (tua originale, tua grigia e mia ritoccata) e ti mostro la mia, ritoccata con GIMP: GIMP...Photoshop gratuito, praticamente xD e soprattutto: forbici intelligenti rulez! Sono stato lì a traccaire il contorno con un mucchio di punti intermedi, ma è comunque uno strumento utilissimo! 10:41, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Ma Nomura non aveva detto "un solo personaggio aggiunto per ogni capitolo"? Purtroppo ti devo dare una delusione: non ho la Playstation3 =( e a cosa si riferisce quest personaggio incognito che dici? 10:48, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah, QUELLO? E io che pensavo fosse Bartz xD Sto pensando che potrebbero in effetti mettere qualche personaggio proveniente da spin-off, eccetto magari il Tactics Advance che è il regno dei pg bimbiminkia (xD) io ci vorrei gente tipo Genesis o Leblanc (*sbava*) Anyway, conosciamo solo il suo costumo bianco con le spalline. Quindi DEVE essere il costume originale e più famoso che questo personaggio usi nella saga. Chi sarà mai? Chi vivrà vedrà... Anyway parte 2, anche il nono capitolo è rimasto senza cattivo dopo la conversione del ricchio...Kuja. Presumo il prossimo personaggio aggiunto, se ce ne saranno, verrà da lì, oltre che da Final Fantasy XIII. 11:06, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Eggià, chi metterebbero di cattivo di FFIX? *Fa mente locale* Brahne? Manco provarci...Amarant? Nah, alla fine del secondo CD diventa pure un personaggio giocabile...Lanì? Ci potrebbe anche stare! *Gli viene in mente il Ragtime Rat, chissà perchè* Beh, io ora vado in mensa =D Ciao, e grazie ancora per l'artwork! 11:26, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Scusa per gli ultimi edit xD è che "L'imperatore" con l'articolo mi sembrava strano, così come "Pyscodemone" al posto di "Psycodemone". Non mi pare abbia molto senso o.o 13:24, gen 26, 2011 (UTC) Vorresti dire che non aggiungeranno più nessuno? Niente Beatrix? Cacchio ._. 14:12, gen 27, 2011 (UTC) Babum Hi there. È da un po' che non mi faccio sentire: mancato? XD Anyway, tra ripresa della malattia e periodo scolastico intenso non ho molto tempo per stare qui, ma vedrò di fare quello che posso ;) --Teoskaven 16:06, gen 29, 2011 (UTC) Bentornato fra noi, teo =3 Anyway, caro admin, ho qui l'ordinazione. Raccomando vino di Molboro per accompagnare 17:48, gen 29, 2011 (UTC) *SCUDO BRONZEO "Scudo semplice in lega bronzea." Dif magica +2 *SCUDO TONDO "Gli attacchi sembrano scivolare su questo scudo." Dif magica +4 *SCUDO OPALINO "Scudo d'opale che brilla di candidi riflessi." Dif fisica +2 DIF magica +6 *SCUDO GELUM "Scudo magico che emana una lieve, fredda aura." Gelo: assorbe Fuoco: dimezza Tuono: debole Dif magica +6 *SCUDO FOCUM "Scudo con incisi magici simboli di fuoco." Fuoco: assorbe Gelo: dimezza Acqua: debole Dif magica +6 *SCUDO AEGIS "SCudo sacro un tempo usato contro orribili nemici." Immune a: Pietra Dif fisica +5 DIF magica +5 *SCUDO GENJI "Scudo di terre straniere. Parte di un set." Dif fisica +10 Dif magica +7 *SCUDO SACRO "Scudo dei cavalieri del paradiso." Immune a: Zombie, Cecità, Mutismo, Rana, Veleno, Slow, Immobilità, Invalidità, Dannazione Dif fisica +5 Dif magica +5 *SCUDO SHIJIN "Scudo di mithril dedicato ai quattro dei Shijin." Dif magica +10 *CHOCOSCUDO "Scudo piumato fatto di pelle di chocobo." (Nessun effetto) *LA SERAFICA "Scudo di buona sorte, dono degli dei." Dif magica +5 *FANTASCUDO "Scudo che cambia colore col cambiare dell'angolazione." Dif fisica +5 Dif magica +10 Assenza Scusate per le mie assenze ma, purtroppo, ho le giornate sempre più piene e non riesco a concentrarmi sulla wiki come vorrei. Io ci sono sempre, comunque, e vedo che state facendo un ottimo lavoro, spero di potermi rimettere a fare qualcosa anche io a breve, intanto sappiate che, se c'è qualche problema, almeno una volta al giorno la wiki la apro ;) Ishramit 13:35, gen 30, 2011 (UTC) Bah, per me è ancora troppo presto per pensare a delle congetture su FFXIII-2 Af ogni modo, che ne pensi della possibilità di creare quest in Duodecim? Sembra interessante ma non vorrei si rivelasse tutto fumo e niente arrosto :/ --Teoskaven 13:39, gen 30, 2011 (UTC) Mi spiace ma io spero ancora in Dysley XD E per la firma... bella domanda: guardando su Preferenze ho scoperto che non si collega più alla pagina che ho creato per la firma, perlomeno adesso che sto mantenendo ancora la Monaco. Colpa di Wikia -> --Teoskaven 14:01, gen 30, 2011 (UTC) Hao dato un'occhiata alle ultime news di Duodecim? A giudicare dagli screenshot sembra che stavolta le cutscenes siano più curate, il che è fottutamente cosa buona :D Anyway, non vedo l'ora di vedere le scan relative a Prishe e Gilgy (anche per fare i relativi articoli XD) e scoprire chi saranno le ultime aggiunte. FORZA SUPERPAPA!!1!11!!! X°D --Teoskaven 22:36, feb 1, 2011 (UTC) Fidati che secondo me può starci: alcune mosse le ha già (Rovina/Rovinaga e la barriera), altre posso benissimo essere adattate (Destrudo, Apoptosi e Ultima) e la forma Ex basta una miniaturizzazione che si adatta al corpo, esattamente come per l'Imperatore o Exdeath: per l'Ipermossa EX poi mentre è nel campo arancione ridiventa in forma "normale" e carica con il tasto O per la Risata di Thanatos con 3 livelli di potenza (esattamente corrispondenti ai suoi 3 scontri). Fattibile è fattibile, bisogna solo adattarlo. Come l'Imperatore e Exdeath -> --Teoskaven 23:16, feb 1, 2011 (UTC) Eh... É che le autrici dell'artwork originale raffigurante le divise dei cadetti del Garden Club, sul Rinoa's Diary, hanno notato che ho sbagliato i colori (e quindi anche te, che per colorare la tua opera ti sei basato sul mio disegno basato su un artwork in bianco e nero), e quindi se la sono presa un po'. Quindi ho preferito buttare l'idea nel cestino, siccome non vorrei mai che tu fossi costretto a buttare nel water il tuo duro lavoro. Non ci dormirei la notte, capisci? Tu non c'entri niente, per questo vorrei risparmiarti la sofferenza e il rialzo di pressione. Colpa mia che ho fatto un disegno colorato inventandomi i colori... 12:44, feb 2, 2011 (UTC) Ecco il modello originale per la divisa , scoperto stamattina per MP delle autrici (che si complimentano con te per i tuoi figosissimi artwork). PS: non sono stupido, però. Ho conservato su un file .txt il codice della pagina xD 12:44, feb 2, 2011 (UTC) Ti ringrazio ç_ç beh, hai scoperto una cosa su di me: sono un po' troppo emotivo, a volte. 12:52, feb 2, 2011 (UTC) Ti ringrazio ^^ adesso però mi faccio furbo: mostro (se non te la prendi) l'art alle dirette interessate (che in fin dei conti detengono i diritti d'autore xD) e se dicono ok allora rifaccio la pagina. Però mi pare un po' eccessivo che se la siano prese per un disegno... 14:57, feb 2, 2011 (UTC) Prishe Dalle ultime news che ho saputo pare che TUTTI i pg avranno un quarto costume DLC che bene o male potrà essere scaricato (la differenza starà che se si riesce a beccarli con le offerte non si pagano, sicazzi). Questo è anche avvalorato dal fatto che la data di uscita di FFIV CC non è troppo lontana da quella di Duodecim, e smebra che appunto vi siano voci legate a costumi esclusivi per Cecil, Cain e Golbez scaricabili acquistando la CC. Inoltre sembra che ci saranno anche musiche come DLC, giusto perchè non dovremmo già spendere abbastanza XD Btw, sapevi che prima di Prishe era stato effettivamente pensato Eald'narche? Peccato che ci fosse quell'elvaan raccomandata... ah già, tra l'altro come si pronuncia? Io ho sempre detto "Prisce", ma temo che gli americani dicano "Prisci" :/ PS: Ma che succede alle wiki oggi? È tutto il giorno che ci sono problemi vari qui e su Nonci (colpa di Wikia ->) --Teoskaven 23:14, feb 2, 2011 (UTC) Hai saputo? Sembra che Ishimoto darà un annuncio importante domani riguardo la colonna sonora di Duodecim: qualcuno pensa che se verrà rivelata totalmente ci sarebbero tracce che indichino indirettamente l'identità degli ultimi newcomers che devono arrivare. Che ne pensi? --Teoskaven 11:13, feb 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah davvero? Non l'ho ancora sentito purtroppo. Ma hanno cambiato solo la musica o anche la voce cantante lasciando solo il TESTOH? Perchè che io mi ricordi i Your Favourite Enemies non volevano più collaborare :/ --Teoskaven 12:18, feb 6, 2011 (UTC) OST Piuttosto che farti la lista ti metto un link dove le ho postate: guarda qua: è un elenco di parte delle nuove tracce sonore che metteranno in Duodecim. Mancano ancora quelle di XI XII e XIII, ma già queste sono grandiose :D --Teoskaven 16:15, feb 7, 2011 (UTC) NIU DISSHIDIA DIUODESHIM! Ricordi quella discussione sul misterioso interlocutore di Prishe, nel trailer? Abbiamo un'immagine di qualità migliore. Tu, Ishramit e Teo avete scoperto qualcosa? 14:51, feb 9, 2011 (UTC) ...ops xD figuraccia xD anyway, che ne dici di Prishe? Secondo me è stata un'ottima idea dare la possibilità di concatenare in combo le sue mosse, tipo picchiaduro. 19:28, feb 9, 2011 (UTC) L'ho riconosciuto dall'armatura, altrimenti avrei pensato a Kuja xD Anyway, a questo punto attendiamo filmati, screens e notizie sul caro Gilgamesh. Fra l'altro ho letto che la forma EX di Prishe si chiamerà "1000 pugni", tipo, e la sua ipermossa avrà un nome tipo "cinque santuari", o qualcosa del genere. 20:00, feb 9, 2011 (UTC) In realtà è Cid Raines camuffato :sese: Anyway, a Prishe avrei preferito Eald'narche :/ Anyway, ho news sulle nuove arene: *di base il Paradosso Empireo è un'arena circolare totalmente vuota con un grosso cristallo al centro: nella versione Omega il cristallo assorbe i punti Audacia di chi sta vicino per aggiungerli all'Audacia di livello. Se si sbatte contro il cristallo si guadagnano punti Audacia; *il Trono infernale è pieno zeppo di cristalli da rompere, ma di base è un quadrato senza dislivelli; *il Treno Fantasma è fatto proprio a corridoio e la telecamera sobbalza per ricreare l'effetto del movimento: le poltroncine sono distruggibili e la telecamera può essere spostata per rendere trasparenti le pareti e vedere così la Foresta Fantasma; A occhio e croce mi sembrano abbastanza interessanti--Teoskaven 20:04, feb 9, 2011 (UTC) Uhm, gli elementi ci sono (confronto sempre la versione ameri-gonza prima), ma voglio aspettare ancora un'immagine: almeno uno degli outfit alternativi. È vero, c'è un'immagine dove Prishe casta Banish con indosso uno di essi, ma vorrei aspettare. Solo un altro po' :sisi: --Teoskaven 20:26, feb 9, 2011 (UTC) Progetto musica Allora-ora-ora: ti parlo dal mio computah aggiornato mentre uso Mozilla (figata abnorme) per chiederti una cosa: tu hai la possibilità di contattare un esperto di musica o un utente di una wiki che analizza musica? In teoria vorrei che gli articoli relativi alle musiche (come J-E-N-O-V-A) avvessero una sezione che li analizza, come "Strumenti usati" o "Metrica del componimento". Fai sapere ;)--Teoskaven 11:59, feb 12, 2011 (UTC) BADA-BUM-BUM-BUM, AH! Ade --Teoskaven 18:41, feb 13, 2011 (UTC) Io direi di aspettare tutti i video necessari in inglese. Poi non so, fate come preferite :/ --Teoskaven 19:03, feb 13, 2011 (UTC) Così si vede meglio? XD --Teoskaven 05:27, feb 14, 2011 (UTC) Seconda notiziona: dai un'occhiata a Zellfantasy. A quanto pare ci ho azzeccato per il quarto costume di Squall :D Mi chiedo se anche per Sephiroth seguiranno la stessa logica... --Teoskaven 16:23, feb 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, in linea di massima sono d'accordo con te ma stilo anch'io la lista toto-costumi: *Gdl - costume GBA (Seiya di Pegasus) *Garland - artwork che mi hai fatto vedere *Firion - Origins *Imperatore - Sovrano di Aruboth *Cav. Cipolla - Variazione di colore tendente al viola (Luneth, visto che rosso-Ingus, azzurro-Refia e verde-Arc) *Nube oscura - richiamo a una Lamia? *Cecil - The After Years *Cain - armatura verde scuro *Golbez - versione Chronicles opening *Bartz - artwork di Amano con armatura nera o outfit di Dorgann *Exdeath - artwork che mi hai fatto vedere *Gilgamesh - aspettiamo gli altri... *Terra - versione con la Slave Crown *Kefka - versione sprite *Artemisia - Adele? *Laguna - armatura da cavaliere *Gidan - jenoma classico *Kuja - artwork che mi hai fatto vedere *Tidus - Shuyin o primo artwork di prova *Jecht - magari qualcosa con più vestito e senza petto nudo :/ *Yuna - Braska *Shantotto - Bella o Domina Shantotto *Prishe - non saprei... *Vaan - Recks in armatura *Gabranth - armatura da giudice "classico" o da giudice di FFTA *Lightning - c'è già Aya Brea :v Comunque sono abbastanza sicuro che se inseriranno un filmato che comprende un combattimento fra Bartz e Gilgy useranno quest'artwork. Comunque stavo pensando: se Gilgy in FFXIII è il gestore di un negozio, quale pensi che sia l'intro di combattimento contro Lightning? Light:"Wait. Aren't you the shopkeeper?" Gil:"..." Light:"..." Gil:"MMMMM" --Teoskaven 00:05, feb 15, 2011 (UTC) -Picardfacepalm- mi riferivo agli abiti di Braska, non anche alla faccia X°D --Teoskaven 00:50, feb 15, 2011 (UTC) Direi di sì: provvedo --Teoskaven 01:06, feb 15, 2011 (UTC) SBAAAV :Q_____ --Teoskaven 05:18, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Io mi aspetto a questo punto un nuovo trailer u.u 07:18, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah, se te lo stai chiedendo... anche per Gilgy aspetto a fare la pagina come con Prishe; ad ogni modo, sono state trovate altre nuove evocagemme oltre a Brunilde: *Syldra *Ultima (angelo di FFXII) *Zalera *Hecatonchiro *Land Worm *Calca e Brina *Gigante di Babil Niente screenshot, solo trovate nei dati. Ignoti anche gli effetti. Inoltre sembra (ma questo è insicuro) che anche Shinryu sia utilizzabile stavolta ma (comprensibilmente) il suo effetto sia cambiato. Sembra comunque che ce ne saranno ancora :sisi: --Teoskaven 15:10, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Dubbi su pagine Mentre aggiustavo pagine qua e là, mi sono venuti due dubbi: #Sai quel gioco che va di moda su Facebook, Knights of the Crystals? La wiki in inglese se n'è occupata, mi chiedevo se fosse il caso di farlo anche noi. Però pare che non abbia, e mai avrà, una traduzione italiana. #Stavo pensando alle "Rovine Lunari", il dungeon bonus di Final Fantasy IV. Ci sono anche nella versione DS? Se rispondi no, magari faccio la pagina. 15:34, feb 17, 2011 (UTC) Pagina Principale decente Qualche idea? Sono arrivato alla conclusione che i tempi siano maturi, quella cosa deve essere resa appetibile in qualche modo :| Ishramit 20:01, feb 18, 2011 (UTC) Boh: quelli della FFWiki americana dicono che è vero. Al limite aspettiamo quello ufficiale tenendoci questo. Ad ogni modo, che ne pensi delle OST? Secondo me invece che Hanging Edge per FFXIII dovevano metterci Desperate Struggle (la musica di battaglia nelle missioni di caccia) :/ --Teoskaven 23:36, feb 19, 2011 (UTC) Ho controllato adesso: sicuramente è un falso, in quanto il gilet è più "opaco" rispetto all'immagine ufficiale (preso spunto quella dove lancia Banishga). Per le musiche: bisogna vedere quelle che aggiungeranno come DLC; intanto sono contento che ci siano il battle theme di FFVII e You're not alone! originali :D --Teoskaven 23:51, feb 19, 2011 (UTC) Armi esclusive Ohi: sono state trovate le armi esclusive dei nuovi personaggi: molte sono associate (lancia di Abele per Cain o bastone di Yunalesca per Yuna), ma oltre a quelle (e a qualcosa du Desperado Chaos) sono state trovate anche queste: ??? (nome del personaggio): Peil(?) Storm Silvance(?) Balmonk(?) Crescent Knife Se l'ultima è un coltello possiamo dimenticarci Sazh; il fatto è che (complici anche le traduzioni grossolane di Google) nessuno sa chi possa essere. Forse tu hai idee? --Teoskaven 15:37, feb 21, 2011 (UTC) A proposito, lo sapevate che sulla wiki in inglese hanno già fatto la pagina di Gilgamesh Dissidia? 11:15, feb 22, 2011 (UTC) Sì, l'ho vista ma vorrei aspettare come ho detto prima: non fraintendetemi, avrei voluto farla fin dalla prima scan, ma vorrei più immagini prima :/ Ad ogni modo, ho un bel po' di news (senza immagini però): *il terzo costume di Prishe è... un bikini. Sì, non avete capito male: è un bikini; *il secondo costume di Gilgy è quello che ha in FFVIII, mentre il terzo è la sua armatura originale di FFV (a 'sto punto l'eventuale DLC sarà il costume di FFXII); *nessuna info su Desperado Chaos o sull'ipotetico ultimo pg (vedi armi esclusive sopra); *aggiunte nuovi tipi di armi (come sospettavo) come i fucili o i rami; *le evocagemme nuove saranno in tutto 8: con Brunilde e quelle scoperte finora ne manca ancora una: io tifo per Zodiark :D *la notizia più triste: un eventuale nuovo Dissidia cambierà totalmente in fatto di meccaniche di gioco ç__ç A parte questo, manca davvero poco all'uscita giapponese e di conseguenza a quando lo proverò (sperando che le iso siano preparate e patchate in tempi decenti XD) --Teoskaven 14:50, feb 22, 2011 (UTC) Ecco bravo, comprala così ti aggiungo anche dall'account del PSN là XD Ad ogni modo: nono, sto parlando dell'armatura dello sprite di battaglia con l'elmo; l'aspetto originale di Gilgy è basato sul suo artwork di Amano, non te n'eri accorto? Ad ogni modo, ho saputo anche che Prishe e Gilgy saranno sbloccabili una volta finita la storia del Dissidia originale, ma trasferendo i dati si dovrebbero ottenere prima. Sperem, va :/ --Teoskaven 16:50, feb 22, 2011 (UTC) Logo-time! Fatto. Ho inoltrato la proposta del nuovo logo al grafico che avevo accennato: adesso bisogna vedere se accetta, ma non credo ci siano problemi. Ah, ho scelto di chiedere di rimpiazzare il cristallo con un disegno di Gilgamesh (con gli abiti di FFXII) che indichi le scritte ma allo stesso tempo "sfondi la quarta parete" ammiccando allo spettatore. Forse avrei dovuto chiedere prima, ma non mi è sembrata un'idea malvagia. Fai sapere se hai aggiunte da chiedere o modifiche da riportare ;) --Teoskaven 23:05, feb 22, 2011 (UTC) *Scan con il terzo costume di Prishe: i fan di FFXI stanno già sbavando in quanto dicono che così potranno vedere l'oscurità cristallizzata sul petto XD; *Scan su Gilgy: semplicemente AWESOME, anche la scena dove parla con Vaan, Squall e Gidan. Alcuni sue frasi di inizio scontro poi sono splendide (a Yuna dice un richiamo a Yojimbo ad aesempio :D). Come vedi poi il terzo costume è più che una semplice ricolorazione: non mi stupirei però se la modalità EX fosse grigia come avevi detto te... --Teoskaven 05:29, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) Tiè, beccatevi questa. Avevano ragione a dire che sarebbe stata veloce: dura solo 14 secondi. 09:03, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) Io ho visto anche dei video di gameplay con Yuna (vs Jecht) e di Gilgy (come avversario di Bartz): anche se non si è visto molto del nostro eroe già lo adoro <3 --Teoskaven 21:38, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) Qui ne ha prese un po' troppe e non mi è piaciuto. Sinceramente si vede che il giocatore era troppo bravo: non si è visto quasi niente di Gilgamesh. Non gli ha nemmeno fatto fare la mossa EX. Però ho notato con piacere che Bartz sa evocare Ifrit :asd: 07:49, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Stavo giusto per linkarlo XD Comunque sì, la mossa con l'Excalibur è Fantasia Finale di FFXII, lo stile è lo stesso. Non sapevo invece dei costumi per Aerith. Vabbè, meglio va. Chissà chi potrebbero essere gli eventuali altri pg da assist... --Teoskaven 14:13, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, mi ci metto al lavoro subito. Grazie per le immagini a proposito XD --Teoskaven 15:37, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sono arrivate un po' di immagini di Famitsu su Gilgy, ma una in particolare merita davvero: l'attacco Salto. È una delle cose più LOL che io abbia mai visto X°D --Teoskaven 17:57, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Nessuna conferma al momento. Ti dirò, a me starebbe anche bene (quelunque cosa pur di vedere sparire il Colpo Omni e abomini simili), ma ho come il sospetto che i traduttori qua in Italia siano talmente cafoni e bastian contrari da non permetterlo. --Teoskaven 21:55, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Il fatto che metà roba non sia tradotta è già un risultato per me (si salva a metà perlomeno). So che è una cosa stupida, ma fidati che per me è solo un sollievo. Piuttosto, cambiando leggermente: ho rivisto il video di gameplay di Gilgy, e ho notato una cosa. Tu hai scritto che sbatte contro un muro, ma da quel che ho visto sembra quasi che sbatta contro la telecamera stessa! Potresti controllare per eventualmente smetirmi? Thnx --Teoskaven 22:06, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) È anche vero che per la versione francese di KHII ad esempio hanno ridoppiato tutto quindi sì, credo ci sia da aspettarsi qualunque cosa :/ --Teoskaven 22:16, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Il fatto che tu rompa le balle è quasi una bestemmia ò.o sai cosa? magari hanno i tempi tirati, sono in periodo di Crunch e non sono riusciti a finire. I vantaggi sono che almeno mosse come "Omnislash" e "Lion Heart" avranno nomi decenti. "Compo Omni" fa cadere le braccia, e "Cuore di pietra" è sbagliatissimo! 12:20, feb 25, 2011 (UTC) LoloL Ti pare che possa prendermela per cose simili? XD Ad ogni modo, al momento (complice anche l'orario) non mi viene in mente nessun abbinamento... però c'è da dire che la Square sta facendo porting in massa ultimamente: FFI-FFII per PSP disponibili sullo Store, FFIIIDS portato su IPhone/IPad, FFIV Compilation per PSP, FFVPSX sullo Store e FFVI su Virtual Console: adesso manca solo che mettano FFX e FFXII modificati per PS3 e il giro è completo (contando anche FFVII-FFVIII-FFIX già presenti sullo Store). Io penso che qualche costume bonus sarà incluso in questi porting, ma che tutti ad ogni modo ci saranno sullo Store: semplicemente, se li si piglia con i porting non li si paga XD --Teoskaven 01:01, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Mmm... non lo so, per il Cipollino sarebbe fattibile, ma non credo che Nomura abbia molta voglia di un cameo impostato in questo modo... senza contare la Disney che rompe con i diritti d'autore; forse qualcosa lo prenderebbero da Star Ocean, visto che già hanno pescato 3 doppiatori americani locali (rispettivamente: Cyuss e Dorne del primo SO per le voci del Guerriero della luce e di Gidan, e un comandante eldariano del quarto SO per l'Iperatore; e ho come il sospetto che sceglieranno la doppiatrice di Welch per dare la voce a Prishe). La serie di Mana non so se la detiene ancora la Square, non ricordo. La saga di Crono è per 3/4 in mano alla Nintendo, quindi sarà dura schiodarli ulteriormente; Dragon Quest sono certo che non lo toccheranno visto che è più un prodotto Level-5 che Square ultimamente. Mmm... rimane qualcos'altro? Ah già! I vari Xeno; però non avendoci mai giocato non so dire :/ --Teoskaven 01:42, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Sazh, senza discuterne: in teoria potrebbe sia attaccare il nemico che "buffare" l'alleato. In alternativa... Edge, Rikku o Balthier. Sono abbastanza sicuro però che sceglieranno personaggi che già possiedono un doppiaggio "pronto" e non da scegliere. --Teoskaven 01:59, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Guarda, se non avessero messo quell'idiota di Laguna come gunner secondo me avrebbero scelto Batlhier (o ancora meglio il Dottor Cid che ha un buon set di mosse e una voce americana decente quanto quella di suo figlio). Ma del resto il prossimo Dissidia stravolgerà il gameplay quindi non possiamo prevedere cosa accadrà. Ho pensato però a una cosa strana: tutti i nuovi pg sono stati scelti in termini di "classi" (in ordine di capitolo crescente: dragone-mago blu-monaco-gunner-summoner-tuttofare-mago rosso). Mi sembra strano che manchi quindi un ninja, altra calsse icona di FF (e la modalità EX del Cipollino Imho non basta): è per questo che avevo pensato a Shadow di FFVI o a Edge di FFIV. Bah, vai a capire il cervello bacato di Nomura --Teoskaven 02:15, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Stavo pensando: visto che ti piace ricolorare gli artowrk in bianco e nero, vorresti anche ricolorare alcune tavole del manga di FFXII da mettere poi nelle pagine dei personaggi o delle location? Puoi trovare tutte le scan qui, e le singole pagine possono essere salvate e tagliate (per le traduzioni ci penso io). Fai sapere ^_^ --Teoskaven 18:50, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) Facciamo così: tu mi dici le pagine che ti servono, io stilo il bozzetto delle frasi tradotte e poi ci pensi te, ok? ;) --Teoskaven 19:41, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) La tua? Hurr... temo di no .-. --Teoskaven 20:04, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok: rileggo il capitolo e poi stilo le traduzioni: ti avviso quando ho spedito ;) --Teoskaven 20:16, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) Carino il ragionamento sulle classi: mi fa pensare che manca un nuovo Paladino, quindi Beatrix come personaggio (magari segreto) ci può anche stare. Quina farebbe spanciare dalle risate, Amarant è un monaco come ce ne sono già...Steiner mi piacerebbe, magari con Vivi come assist e "Magicum Apocalypse" come ipermossa. Sesto capitolo: Shadow non sarebbe poi male. Cyan, ripeto, sarebbe il mio sogno, anche se sarei proprio curioso di vedere Edgar che ci prova con tutte asd xD PS: che traducete di bello? 08:08, feb 28, 2011 (UTC) Spedito: 67 pagine hanno richiesto un bel po' di tempo, ma ce l'ho fatta. Fai sapere ^_^ --Teoskaven 20:25, feb 28, 2011 (UTC) Panico-ppauura Ultima recente notizia: sembra che in Duodecim dopo aver finito la storia del Dissidia originale oltre alle storie di Gilgy e Prishe si sblocchi anche qualcos'altro, qualcosa identificato come "キングダムハーツ mode"; ancora non si sa cos'è, ma quelli che l'hanno tradotto hanno detto che c'entra con la parola cuore. Basement KH is watching you 0.0 --Teoskaven 16:29, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Momento. Se il nome include la parola "mode" potrebbe non essere un pg nuovo ma qualcos'altro (aka "sto campando una scusa per non voler Sora"). --Teoskaven 16:46, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Non li ho ancora visti, e non so se riuscirò a vederli prima di domani: perchè sembrano inquietanti? o.O --Teoskaven 17:15, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Bah, a me sembravano solo delle cazzate XD Piuttosto: vanno bene le traduzioni che t ho spedito? Ho cercato di essere più attinente possibile al TESTOH originale, ma in alcuni casi ho dovuto modificare (come "Penelo-kun" in "Peneluccia"). Btw, una cosa: ho contattato l'admiz di Zellfantasy e gli ho chiesto se è interessato a pubblicare sul suo sito i risultati (visto che lo sbatti maggiore lo fai te non uso neanche il noi). Lui sarebbe interessato, ma ha paura che infrangerebbero i cpyright; tecnicamente sono sia tradotti che ri-colorati, pertanto sarebbero fan-art e non originali, no? --Teoskaven 22:36, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Na, stare a rifarli renderebbe il tutto troppo macchinoso e soprattutto porterebbe via troppo tempo: la ricolorazione basta e avanza. Forse potresti mettere una sorta di firma, una specie di marchio o simbolino o cose del genere. Per quanto riguarda il dialogo: bah, dammi del nostalgico ma a me mancano le espressioni dialettali e le parolacce di Cid (sit on the F***in' chair and drink your GODDAMNTEA) o di Gidan (if someone catch you, say GET OFF ME YOU SCUMBAGS); certo, non nego che le traduzioni poi siano più facili con l'alzamento di qualità delle parlate, ma sai com'è, finchè non c'era il doppiaggio i vecchi FF avevano un punto a favore in più. --Teoskaven 00:11, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Bombardamento di news dal pre-release di oggi: *Desperado Chaos confermato come personaggio giocabile e rappresentante di FFI (guarda qui dal minuto 6:20 circa: la sua ipermossa EX è... è... non riesco a parlarne nemmeno tanto è...) *mostrato un po' di gameplay vario *mostrati i quarti costumi di Gidan (mantello nero indossato nel finale) e di Kuja (eeeh... credo sia il vestito con cui gestiva la casa d'aste di Toleno o con cui si è presentato a Brahne) Che te ne pare? E forse non è ancora finita. --Teoskaven 14:35, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Final Fantasy V Però devi ammettere: Final Fantasy XII somiglia a Final Fantasy V da questo punto di vista. Bartz è il protagonista solo sulla carta...un po' come Vaan, che è carismatico come un arrosto scotto. Sia Galuf che Basch sono più amati e carismatici dei "presunti" protagonisti. 23:24, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Te ghe rasùn o.o vabbè, a parte le note disuisizioni su Vaan, che te ne pare di una delle mie migliori pagine? O almeno credo xD EDIT: tenendo il conto, con Desperado Chaos ora i cosmosiani hanno 16 personaggi e i chaosiani 15. Se mettono Sora giuro che impazzisco, ma se mettono Beatrix faccio i salti di gioia. EDIT2: la mia tesi è avvalorata dal fatto che sono stati annunciati 10 nuovi pg giocabili, e siamo a quota nove. 09:04, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) Svelati altri quarti costumi: quello di Cecil (versione basata sugli sprite GBA) e del Guerriero della luce (senza elmo; w l'originalità). Quest'ultimo è scaricabile dal PSN gratuitamente (e vorrei vedere), ma secondo me presto ne aggiungeranno altri. Piuttosto, che mi dici per quello che ti ho chiesto sopra riguardo alla ricolorazione del manga di FFXII? Secondo te mettere una firma o un marchio basta per evitare possibili magagne di copyright? --Teoskaven 12:41, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) Here (occhio che devi registrarti prima); l'ho preso qui e sta funzionando che è una meraviglia. Praticamente è tutto cambiato e ampliato, anche i tutorial (per darti un'idea, adesso il tutorial degli accessori lo spiegano Jil e Yaag di FFXIII). Prendilo assolutamente prima che i siti di upload bannino i vari link -> --Teoskaven 00:43, mar 4, 2011 (UTC) Ho finito adeso la storia del dodicesimo ciclo: non voglio spoilerarti nulla, ma ti dico solo che Nomura non imparerà mai a variare le storie dei suoi prequel T_T --Teoskaven 10:18, mar 6, 2011 (UTC) "Eroicamente" è un termine bello grosso: al contrario, le loro ultime azioni sono proprio stupide, in puro stile Nomuriano. Quando ci sarai arrivato anche te capirai, o al limite ti spiegherò i dettagli. --Teoskaven 11:27, mar 6, 2011 (UTC) Poi me lo racconti anche a me, teo? *^* xD anyway, qui ho postato un po' di links a diversi gameplay freschi freschi. Vedere Jecht che powna alacremente Desperado Chaos è una gioia immensa -> 13:34, mar 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sto provando finalmente Gilgy: semplicemente, è spettacolare, anche se leggermente lento nella corsa. Per gli attacchi normali ho notato che spuntano con più frequenza la katana di Genji, il Trinciapollo e l'ascia da battaglia (questi ultimi 2 hanno la sfiga di avere un raggio d'azione basso), ma non sono mancate anche le altre armi (comprese Excalibur e l'Excalipacco -_-). L'ipermossa EX invece è bella difficile perchè la rotazione delle spade è molto veloce, ed è facile beccare la copia che stava appena rima o appena dopo quella giusta. Oltre a questo: la qualità dei filmati è notevolmente migliorata. I personaggi sono più curati nelle espressioni e compiono più gesti (adorerai sotto questo punto Kefka e Kuja). Inoltre anche i filmati del Dissidia originale sono stati risistemati: ad esempio, nella storia di Cecil, questo appare nelle cutscenes sempre come Paladino invece che un po' Paladino e un po' Cavaliere Nero. Solo sulla world map e nei doungeon mantiene la forma oscura. --Teoskaven 12:47, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) Idea manuale di stile E se aggiungessimo un elenco delle versioni a cui riferirsi per fare le pagine? Ovviamente per i giochi che hanno più di una versione, di quelle "tutto uguale tranne la piattaforma". Del tipo, si potrebbe fare: *Final Fantasy: Versione Dawn of Souls Game Boy Advance *Final Fantasy II: Versione PSP *Final Fantasy III: Versione Nintendo DS *Final Fantasy IV: Versione PSP *Final Fantasy V: Versione Game Boy Advance *Final Fantasy VI: Versione Game Boy Advance *Final Fantasy VIII: Versione PlayStation (e non PC) *Final Fantasy X: Versione Europea (e non International) *Final Fantasy Tactics: Versione PSP * 13:49, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) Più che altro dicevo per i nuovi arrivati, così che sappiano a che versione ispirarsi...comunque le info le prendo dal sito www.ffonline.it, che perlomeno dice qualcosa di decente sui capitoli precedenti al settimo, a differenza del Rinoa's Diary e di (perchè non mi piace dirlo?) Zell's Fantasy. PS: scusa la mia insistenza, ma hai dato un'occhiata a questa pagina? Forse è una delle mie migliori pagine: l'ho fatta mezz'ora dopo averla provata in prima persona xD EDIT: ah, dimenticavo, io odio profondamente guardare la wiki americana 07:21, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) Ho apportato una piccola correzione: se intendiamo le caratteristiche diverse dalla localizzazione la versione DS di FFIV è da escludere, soprattutto adesso che esce quella PSP, lo stesso per il discorso GBA/PSP di FFI, visto che quella PSP è più completa. Comunque quando è possibile bisogna sottolineare le differenze tra le versioni, altrimenti chi arriva da una versione diversa non riesce ad usufruire al meglio delle informazioni.Ishramit 13:39, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) Arrivi e partenze 2 semplici cose: *dopodomani parto fino a martedì prossimo per Barcellona, quindi temo che non potrò essere molto disponibile XD *notizia di oggi: Parasite Eve 3 non sarà tradotto dall'inglese. Problems? -trollface- Stammi bene, e a presto ;D --Teoskaven 20:49, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) Ommammamia o.o beh, sai che quella pagina non era mai stata editata dal momento della creazione? Creata e lasciata lì a marcire 19:30, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) Sì, era un periodo un po' "caotico" nella wiki, l'attività principale era porre rimedio ai danni che provocava. Poi il Senatum consultum ultimum ha deciso che la cosa sarebbe finita, tutto questo prima che Teoskaven ti invitasse qui, desumo.Ishramit 20:39, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) Mi fate venire voglia si sfogliare la wiki alla ricerca di questa storia o.o beh, ora ci sono anche io e contribuirò al successo u.u Teo garantisce per me xD EDIT: ho letto la pagina di discussioni di 'sto Karl90. Ci sono rimasto O_O gliene avete date tante, eh? Ci fossi stato io al vostro posto, non ci sarei riuscito O.o avrei perso per sfinimento. Credo :3 21:38, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) Fantastico xD PS: tu sai come procurarsi video da caricare su youtube? Non ho nè la PSP nè meccanismi di emulazione o registrazione... 11:01, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Guardati questo X°D GIlgamesh invoca sè stesso e..."I feel so betrayed!". Però...sai quanto mi sono girate appena ho scoperto che nessuno avrebbe riconosciuto Gilgamesh? In pratica Gilg sarà utile come il dizionario durante l'esame di Geometria X_X Anyway, stavo pensando: ho notato in Final Fantasy VI Advance un curioso glitch: non appena si gioca con i cheat Gameshark, come i soldi infinito o gli EXP facili, c'è un effetto strano: al termine di ogni battaglia si ottengono spade Ragnarok come fossero pozioni. Varrà la pena farci una pagina? PS: Non so come registrare video ç_ç 16:00, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Bartz? La sua voce inglese non mi dispiace, ma quella di Gilg è da rotfl xD è che mi piacerebbe, con dei video, mostrare il glitch di cui ti ho parlato nel posto qua sopra ed il celebre trucco per battere Omega (Final Fantasy V). Missà che ne cerco su Youtube 16:11, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Temo che tu abbia ragione, scusami ^^' è che guardare la wiki inglese...mi sembra quasi una cosa tipo "copio e non so fare le pagine da solo" O.o sono fatto così, accidenti XP 17:02, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Te lo dico io da dove vengono...Ps: beato te che hai la guida XP *Guarda in fondo alla pagina, l'ultimo scontro *[http://www.rinoadiary.it/soluzione/kingdom_hearts/?page=testo_boss_segreti#3 Qui dice che l'attacco di Sephiroth in KH1 si chiama "attacco angelico" * 07:24, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) *PS: ho finito KH2 giusto qualche giorno fa UwU e mi sono procurato [[Final Fantasy III] con l'emulatore DS xD Babum, sono tornato. Allora, mi allontano 4-5 giorni e la Square deve (come al solito) rovinare i personaggi di Duodecim donando loro voci americane schifose? Normale amministrazione dunque -_- Vedo comunque che ci sono nuove pagine sulle magie senza immagini... provvedo immediatamente ;D --Teoskaven 15:34, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Strategie Una volta ho dato uno sguardo alla guida di FFX, a casa di Sarachan: il RD è copincollato ._. anyway, penso che farò come dici tu: appena ho visto nomi come Telespo, Dissipazio, Protezio, Elusio, Confusio...ho avuto una reazione mista tra Facepalm, braccia cadute e OMGLOLWTF? 14:57, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Ho avuto occasione di guardare FFIV DS, mentre mi trovavo a casa di Sarachan. Era arrivata all'incontro con Yang sul monte Hobs, mi pare...e mi è piaciuto. Specie Golbez *_* 15:41, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Ogni tanto mi viene voglia di mandare mail alla Square e chiedere se fanno fare a me qualche traduzione, giusto per provare. Comunque, l'unica cosa che per ora mi piace della versione Advance è l'unica che non c'è nella DS. Te l'immagini le Rovine lunari e Zeromus EG in tre dimensioni? 15:58, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Su Desperado ho una teoria: eventuali cicli dopo il tredicesimo molto probabilmente avranno visto coinvolte pedine totalmente nuove per la fazione di Cosmos (al posto dei 10 fortunati che sono tornati nei loro mondi) o alcune vecchie ripescate. Le possibilità insomma c'erano, anche perchè lo aveva detto lo stesso finale segreto del primo Dissidia. --Teoskaven 16:10, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) In quanto al sistema di sviluppo di FFIV DS, Sarachan usava il cheat degli EXP facili xD me lo scarico appena finisco FFIII DS, sono al punto in cui ho Desch nel party. Tradurre mi piace, potrebbe essere una bella idea se ogni tanto ci mettessimo noi 16:12, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Io direi che per i FF che non sono mai arrivati da noi in italiano (FFVII su tutti) dovremmo prendere la traduzione dei SadNES come canonica :sisi: --Teoskaven 17:22, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) A proposito: come va con il manga di FFXII? Se vuoi inizio la traduzione del secondo capitolo ;) Se può interessare sto anche caricando l'anime FF Unlimited sul mio canale Youtubico ;) --Teoskaven 18:48, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Ma te pensa Sul forum del RD ho dato consigli ad una utente che aveva bisogno, e... Guarda. La stessa utente ha, pensa te, creato un personaggio nel GDR narrativo del forum linkando la pagina sul Bardo per spiegare meglio la job del suo pg xD 20:40, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Uff, quei mesi di duro lavoro di me e Pmbarbieri allora sono effetivamente serviti a qualcosa X°D --Teoskaven 20:54, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Beato te che hai la PSP e Duodecim O.O anyway, ti può essere utile questo video? Magari se può servire postarlo nella pagina del personaggio, o nellla pagina Ipermossa EX 06:39, mar 28, 2011 (UTC) Beh... io sono abbastanza pazzo da apprezzare questa cosa XD. E poi così puoi già avere potenzialmente 4 AP a volta invece di dover aspettare i giorni speciali. Comunque una curiosità: tu pensi di prendere qulcosa tra i DLC disponibili? Io ero quasi tentato di rendere una delle mie due PSP normale per poterne usufruire XD --Teoskaven 19:45, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) Da quel che ho capito i costumi bonus costeranno circa 2 € e mezzo (fatta eccezione per quello del GdL che è gratis -e vorrei vedere-); le musiche ancora non si sa. Comunque credo sia molto probabile l'inclusione dei costumi bonus sul PSN: in questo modo la Square ha solo da guadagnare XD --Teoskaven 22:47, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) Tutti i personaggi hanno armi esclusive, anche Desperado Chaos. Per il resto io ho la versione JAP, quindi brancolo nel buio più totale, sorry. Ah già: com'è la voce americana di Prishe? E Shantotto la fanno ancora parlare in rima? --Teoskaven 00:01, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Sono proprio curioso di sentire quanto (e se) è figo Desperado Chaos xD anche se credo che il giorno in cui mi procuprerò PSP e gioco mi specializzerò in Prishe. Anyway...sapete che sono al settimo cielo? Ho battuto Neo Shinryu *_* e ora...Enuo D: EDIT. BATTUTOOOOOOOOOOO *___* 07:36, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Desperado Chaos l'ho sbloccato qualche giorno fa; sgravo è sgravo, ma... è difficilissimo da gestire! Ha le abilità che costano un fottio di punti, e in più possiede degli svantaggi che si possono colmare solo attivando determinate abilità. Simpatico sì, ma secondo me se ne poteva fare a meno. Leggendo il suo background però penso che abbia avuto senso la sua inclusione: in questo modo la Squeir ha la scusa per eventuali seguiti (con il gameplay diverso, come ha puntigliato Nomura). Anche se con ciò che sta succedendo adesso al Giappone non credo che abbiano molto tempo per divagare... Piuttosto: qui sto scrivendo la pagina di Nonci di Duodecim: dai un'occhiata (è ancora in costruzione) e se hai idee per delle battute fai sapere ;D --Teoskaven 15:28, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) NonciclOdecim Carina la bozza di pagina su duodecim xD ho aggiunto un pezzettino su Desperado Chaos -w- 15:38, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Nulla Se non ricordo male, almeno il castello Tycoon resta nel Nulla per permettere al giocatore di rifare infinite volte il dungeon finale -> 19:12, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Aaaah, ora ho capito. A proposito, ti ho già detto che adoro fare pagine su boss che ho sconfitto da massimo un'ora? Me le preparo sul Blocco Note ed appena posso le posto. L'ho fatto per Khaos, l'ho fatto per Trivia (boss), e l'ho fatto pure per Enuo (Final Fantasy V Boss). 19:37, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Novità: pochi minuti fa la pagina di Duodecim su Facebook ha rivelato altri due "quarti costumi" ed alcune nuove canzoni (dal 7 aprile sul PSN giapponese)! I costumi sono: *Sephiroth: costume in Kingdom Hearts (ottima scelta) *Laguna: "Knight outfit" (wtf?) E le canzoni sono: *FINAL FANTASY VII **Crazy Motocycle **Electric de Chocobo **Birth of a God *FINAL FANTASY VIII **Liberi Fatali **The Landing **Shuffle or Boogie Altre informazioni 08:17, mar 31, 2011 (UTC) Costumi molto azzeccati direi :D Disappunto invece per le musiche prese da FFXIII: va bene Eidolons, va bene Fighting Fate, ma non mettere Desperarte Struggle che calza a pennello con Dissidia?! Bah -_- --Teoskaven 10:51, mar 31, 2011 (UTC) Beccati questa D: 08:04, apr 1, 2011 (UTC) Domanda abbastanza stupida: me lo stavo chiedendo da un po'... perchè nelle schede delle pagine dei personaggi di Dissidia va indicato solo il doppiatore o la doppiatrice americano/a e non anche quello/a giapponese? --Teoskaven 12:33, apr 3, 2011 (UTC) Più che altro lo faccio per completezza XD PS: ho dato un'occhiata ai gameplay dei quarti costumi di Gidan e Kuja: molto belli. Il primo in Modalità EX sembra Hulk (non è verde ma mantello e pantaloni sono strappati) e il secondo diventa giallo supersayan, non so se mi spiego XD. BTW, hai idea in cosa possa consistere il quarto costume di Vaan? Io avevo pensato 2 alternative: o la skin di Recks o l'abito (e non l'aspetto) di Balthier. --Teoskaven 17:30, apr 3, 2011 (UTC) Novità sul PSN News dal Rinoa's Diary: il caro vecchio FFV era l'unico che mancava all'appello "NDS o PSP". Difatti, da domani sarà sul PSN giapponese per 1.200 Yen (circa 10 €) =D. Post Scriptum: sarà la versione Playstation e non l'Advance -.-' Il mio povero Enuo >.< 07:39, apr 5, 2011 (UTC)' Sapevo che la Square si diverte a fare i remake, ma non mi aspettavo però che remixassero FFV ispirandosi alla versione Playstation. Il tempio sigillato era la parte migliore... 15:07, apr 5, 2011 (UTC) Grazie mille, Pantheon di Ambrosia pure tu? Figurati, stavo creando quella su Exodus, premo un tasto sbagliato e... il browser torna indietro. Un bel lavoro gettato nel water... per rilassarmi ho fatto la pagina su Zeromus 19:20, apr 7, 2011 (UTC) Ma sai che non sarebbe una cattiva idea? L'unica è che, in teoria, uno è stato sconfitto da Bartz e compagnia nella crepa, l'altro sui monti Mosfora 19:42, apr 7, 2011 (UTC) Prendi il clone: dagli i colori originali, il 75% in più degli HP e degli altri parametri, Garland come assist e una versione semi-istantanea di Shinryu come invocazione. Ho reso l'idea? --Teoskaven 20:54, apr 7, 2011 (UTC) Non ricordo bene, ma non ha comunque molta importanza: quel bastardone ha accessori da cheater che gli danno parametri sgravi, e inoltre è al livello 125-130 (non ricordo), pertanto l'equipaggiamento conta davvero poco nel suo caso :/ --Teoskaven 21:07, apr 7, 2011 (UTC) Pagine in progress Sai le pagine sui boss di FFV che sto facendo, tipo Azulmagia e via dicendo? Ho trovato un ottimo sito per le immagini: questo. É perfetto per i miei scopi: credo proprio che un giorno cambierò le immaginette di Gran aevis e Archeodemone, e simili. EDIT: dopo aver notato che l'ipermossa di Bartz è diventata "Maestro mimo", ovvero un nome privo di senso e totalmente fuori luogo, credo che mi comprerò il primo Dissidia. 13:51, apr 9, 2011 (UTC) Guarda dal secondo minuto. Avevi ragione sulla mossa di Bartz ._. 08:26, apr 10, 2011 (UTC) Lo so, ho notato le loro dimensioni attraverso la ricerca immagini di Google. Per loro, o le allargo con paint o lascio gli screens...ah, sai che (per quel che riguarda il nostro campo) Google ci vuole proprio bene? La nostra wiki è quasi sempre nella prima pagina di risultati xD 08:36, apr 10, 2011 (UTC) Meno male, dai. La mia oscillante ideologia ora si sposta nuovamente su Duodecim: penso che se passerò gli esami a maggio mi regalerò PSP e gioco. Certo che...ora capisco cosa intendeva dire Teo sulla sua bozza di pagina su Duodecim di Nonciclopedia. Lo scherzetto di Cid dei Lufeniani, ovvero il mandare un novellino lv 1 contro il superultraboss lv 130 X°D Certo, devastante lo è, però per fortuna Desperado ha anche degli svantaggi non indifferenti. 08:46, apr 10, 2011 (UTC) Secondo 1:30 15:01, apr 10, 2011 (UTC) Guarda qui. Non so se sbavare o piangere ç_ç 13:53, apr 11, 2011 (UTC) Nomura è un cazzo di troll: oltre a Yuna gunner si è intravisto il quarto costume di Vaan e per giunta c'è anche questo rumor. Io lo ammazzo ò_ò --Teoskaven 14:52, apr 11, 2011 (UTC) Non so che dirti: a me non succede (e ho AVG come antivirus, quindi neanche tutto sto granchè). --Teoskaven 20:44, apr 11, 2011 (UTC) Ho contattato chi sta preparando il nuovo logo: in settimana dovrebbe mandarmi una prova in biancoe nero rifinita a china, in modo che tu possa mettere i colori che secondo te stanno meglio ;) --Teoskaven 21:20, apr 12, 2011 (UTC) Novità da Square Enix Member. Solo questo capitolo mancava xD 09:03, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) Di fatto non ha ancora combinato nulla, ma su mia richiesta sta preparando per Dissidia le sezioni degli appunti, delle modalità EX e delle Ipermosse EX. --Teoskaven 17:36, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) Dà un'occhiata a Zellfantasy: a quanto pare i costumi DLC e le musiche DLC costano meno di 1 € ciascuno/a :D --Teoskaven 11:30, apr 14, 2011 (UTC) 0:20. Avrò capito male? O.o 09:35, apr 15, 2011 (UTC) Hilarious Mmm... mi chiedo quanto potrebbe diventare awsome la Square se a gestire il reparto storyboard fossero i fans... --Teoskaven 14:57, apr 17, 2011 (UTC) Lo dico sepre che Garland è un figo xD anyway, sono stato uno weekend dalla nonna, e mi sono preparato UN PO' di pagine sui nemici di FFV. Aspettatevele tutte in una volta u.u 06:41, apr 18, 2011 (UTC) ç_ç Te pensa...stavo facendo la pagina sull'elemento aria, che già di per sè è un casino perchè compare una volta su due e mai nello stesso modo...e non vado a chiudere per sbaglio la scheda del browser? La riapro con CTRL+Shift+T, ma niente, lavoro sprecato ç_ç 08:32, apr 20, 2011 (UTC) Nuovi costumi DLC, stavolta per l'Imperatore e per il Cavalier Cipolla: da quel che ho capito ci saranno anche delle musiche DLC di FFII-FFIII :D --Teoskaven 17:12, apr 21, 2011 (UTC) E se io fossi la reincarnazione benigna di Karl90? D: ... *pensa alla ca**ata che ha detto* xD 21:12, apr 21, 2011 (UTC) Forse le ho già dette, ma io le idee ce le ho per i DLC: *Garland: artwork di Amano che mi feci vedere al tempo; *Firion: PSP intro *Nube oscura: ...i dunno, lol *Kain: armatura verde scuro della versione DS *Golbez: PSX intro *Bartz: artwork di Amano con capelli bianchi e un'armatura nera *Gilgamesh: aspetto di FFXII *Exdeath: artwork di Amano che mi feci vedere al tempo *Terra: artwork normale con in più la Slave Crown e gli occhi "spenti" *Kefka: versione sprite *Artemisia: skin di Adele *Tidus: Shuyn o artwork scartato *Jecht: ...i dunno, lol *Shantotto: Domina o Belle Shantotto *Prishe: ...i dunno, lol *Gabranth: armatura da giudice "classico" di FFXII o da giudice di FFTA/FFTA2 --Teoskaven 21:37, apr 21, 2011 (UTC) Artemisia: sarebbe figo qualche dettaglio che ricordi la sua forma finale (non l'assenza di faccia, spero). Un Tidus-Shuyin penso sia quasi d'obbligo, così come Bartz con una qualsiasi job. Ti immagini Jecht vestito da Auron? 21:40, apr 21, 2011 (UTC) Non avevo pensato a Garland del nono capitolo, ci starebbe. E se mettessero un costume da Leon a Firion? O una Nube oscura così? 07:04, apr 22, 2011 (UTC) Ho inoltrato ieri nuovamente la richiesta: se entro domani sera no da una risposta provo un ulteriore avviso più diretto. Per il messaggio della home... boh, al momento non saprei, ma secondo me dovremmo pensarlo assieme al rinnovo della skin :/ --Teoskaven 22:21, apr 27, 2011 (UTC) Mentre ricontatto per il logo, nella mia sandbox ho creato una skin di prova usando come base quella della KHWiki; l'unica cosa che non sono riuscito a far quadrare è l'interwiki :/ Per il resto però come ti sembra? --Teoskaven 17:56, apr 28, 2011 (UTC) Piace anche a me, ma in base a cosa decidete le pagine da creare (come in quella skin il bestiario di FF3)? Io darei la precedenza alla pagina di Wakka =/ 20:13, apr 28, 2011 (UTC) Ehm, come per l'immagine ho messo tutti quegli esempi scegliendo in modo casuale; inoltre il numero di elementi nella lista degli articoli desiderati potrebbe anche essere di più, chi lo vieta? Una cosa comunqueper quanto riguarda invece il logo: dobbiamo aspettare almeno fino al 6 maggio visto che la realizzatrice sta ultimandolo ma è anche impegnata con dei cosplay :v --Teoskaven 21:10, apr 28, 2011 (UTC) Ascolta, dove trovi le notizie "storiche" sui mostri di FFV? Sono interessantissime 07:40, apr 30, 2011 (UTC) Voglio provarci anche io la prossima volta ^^ 11:52, apr 30, 2011 (UTC) Buone notizie! Mi sono fatto un giro sulla wiki inglese, ed il suo bestiario di Final Fantasy V. Noi abbiamo le notizie storiche e loro no u.u e le loro pagine sono meno dettagliate, come quella sull'Esecutore. Direi che abbiamo qualcosa di cui vantarci. Ah, ps: che ne pensi di questo nemico? 14:08, mag 3, 2011 (UTC) FFIVCC Rovine lunari e boss stra-ostici? Interessante... sai anche se rubare la materioscura da Zeromus ha lo stesso effetto della versione GBA (alterare casualmente il danno di Big Bang)? Ah, altra cosa: sai se anche qui c'è il trucco di reflexare Megaflare da Bahamut?--Teoskaven 23:38, mag 4, 2011 (UTC) Boss più mafiosi? Beh, a me piace che sia ispirato all'Advance 05:26, mag 5, 2011 (UTC) I hate Pestocchio. Ah e...sai che la Materioscura non può essere usata? Sarà un bug della mia partita, ma non posso suarla nè con Lancia nè con Oggetti 18:55, mag 5, 2011 (UTC) Non ti so dire: durante la prima partita, da Baigan in poi ho giocato con i trucchi xD Big Bang mi toglieva 10 PV scarsi ed ero immune a tutte le morti istantanee del mondo... La prova di Rosa? Più che il tempo sono quelle maledette sfere che ti ronzano intorno. Ti consiglio di provarci tante volte e memorizzarti la posizione dei veri abitanti, e un percorso preciso da seguire senza perdere nemmeno un istante di tempo. Io l'ho finito per il rotto della cuffia 19:12, mag 5, 2011 (UTC) Uhm, volevo chiederti un favore già che c'eri: dopo aver completato l'articolo su Dissidia Duodecim su Nonci l'ho candidato come articolo della settimana: mi sembrava mi avessi detto di esserti iscritto, quindi se hai i requisiti potresti votarlo? XD --Teoskaven 18:09, mag 6, 2011 (UTC) Se non ricordo male non hanno effetto permanente, quindi è meglio averne più di uno. Comunque mi hai incuriosito, vado a cercare un po' di video sul gigantone :D --Teoskaven 19:08, mag 6, 2011 (UTC) Sono felice per te, Zeromus EG è una rottura senza i trucchi xD beh, senti una cosa: tu cosa scriveresti riguardo a questo pg? Io non saprei proprio, non so come ci sia finito in quella torre 07:42, mag 9, 2011 (UTC) Deadly? Uccisione u.u adesso vado a lezione anche io, a dopo ^^ 07:58, mag 9, 2011 (UTC) We! Mi ha detto teoskaven di dirti che, a causa dei pre-esami di maturità, non ci potrà essere per un po' di tempo. Ma tornerà sicuramente 07:57, mag 11, 2011 (UTC) In effetti mi sarebbe piaciuto giocare a The After Years, sebbene non avessi mai capito per che console fosse. Però così facendo dovrei comprare sia la PSP che il DS...*idea!* dimenticavo che a casa ho un emulatore ds O.O 14:47, mag 11, 2011 (UTC) Sai perchè il mio compagno di classe non ha avuto problemi contro Odino lunare? Era al livello 75 ed ha vinto in pochissimo tempo, solo con i cinque personaggi con i quali finisci il gioco. Non ha avuto grossi problemi nemmeno contro Brachioraidos e Zeromus EG...ad ogni modo, senti un po': mi stavo inventando, nel tempo libero, un po' di evocagemme assurde, provenienti da qualunque mondo a parte Final Fantasy. Che tu sappia, un'evocagemma influisce solo sull'Audacia o può anche avere effetto sui PV e sulle barre EX e Assist? 14:19, mag 12, 2011 (UTC) Avevo notato però che uno degli effetti di Shinryu Verus era scambiare le statistiche di attacco dei due combattenti...anyway, in quanto a Fang, non ho mai giocato a Final Fantasy XIII e nè ci giocherò mai, quindi non avrei saputo che scrivere xD 12:56, mag 13, 2011 (UTC) Idee? Guarda qua che ha trovato Teo: un'ipotetico staff di un nuovo Dissidia, tutto Fanmade. Vayne è il mio obiettivo primario, ma ci vorrei pure Beatrix. Solo non ho capito: vorresti che facessimo delle pagine su personaggi di Dissidia, ma inventati da noi? Se è così, ci sto alla grande. EDIT: hai capito male; non giocherò mai a FFXIII perchè non ho la PS3 uwu 18:42, mag 13, 2011 (UTC) Pensa te che ho già fatto le pagine Dissidia di un paio di pg appartenenti a un GDR narrativo dove partecipiamo me e Sarachan, e di un paio di pg di un videogioco che ho in camera mia. Appena posso (magari anche domani, se non ho troppo da studiare/pulire casa) mi finisco di nuovo il livello finale di FFXII e butto giù qualcosa su Vayne. Mosse come '''Albero di Sephira', Comandamento, Esibizione e Onda Transonica ci sono, al limite ci faccio stare anche Spada Gigaflare e Megaflare. Pensavo poi alla modalità EX: Hyper Vayne, e si trasforma in Imperitur durante l'ipermossa EX, che ovviamente sarà Teraflare u.u 19:25, mag 13, 2011 (UTC) Ho notato, e in effetti direi che ci stava. Fra tutte le classi direi che gli si adatta meglio, sembra un torero spagnolo. E infatti il terzo costume di Exdeath ricorda un toro, prego notare 06:20, mag 14, 2011 (UTC) Nella mia pagina utente trovi già qualche idea su Vayne: non sono esperto di effetti aggiuntivi, quindi. se ti va, potresti darmi il tuo parere? Per me sarebbe un ottimo personaggio, se solo Nomura venisse a trovarci 09:37, mag 14, 2011 (UTC) Buh. Oggi ho più o meno il giorno libero quindi aspettati un po' di contributi ;) In ogni caso dovrei aver finalmente finito mercoledì prossimo. --Teoskaven 13:46, mag 14, 2011 (UTC) Attenscion Ho controllato i registri: dovrebbe mancare un solo articolo per il raggiungimento dei 1000!!! In base a questo dobbiamo rendere questo millesimo articolo speciale (ovvero non un mostro banale di un capitolo a caso, ma che ne so, un elemento molto ricorrente) e dobbiamo affrettarci per attuare il cambio di skin: nella prova nella mia sandbox ci sono i template che vanno attuati. Ce la possiamo farcela :D --Teoskaven 20:56, mag 15, 2011 (UTC) Potremmo scegliere i cristalli: quelli sono essenziali in ogni capitolo dopo tutto ;D--Teoskaven 21:25, mag 15, 2011 (UTC) Selphie non mi convince molto con tutti quegli attacchi dei GF :/ Vayne invece è abbastanza azzeccato :D Da canto mio vorrei creare qualcosa su Borghen, Genesis, il Dr. Cid e qualcos'altro. Quando avrò più tempo però ^.^"--Teoskaven 21:31, mag 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, prima di creare la pagina dell'articolo del mese ho creato il template di votazione: ogni mese un utente (a rotazione) mette 4-5 candidati che vengono votati e il vincitore diviene l'articolo del mese. Ho un piccolo problema però, in quanto il primo asterisco della sezione Candidati nel template no viene riconosciuto. Se riesci a darci un occhio te en sarei grato :) Pagina del template.--Teoskaven 07:54, mag 16, 2011 (UTC) Con un codice del genere: |Candidati = *esempio1 *esempio2 *esempio3 riconosce gli asterischi, ma non come elenco. Nemmeno |Candidati = #esempio1 #esempio2 #esempio3 per l'elenco numerato, viene riconosciuto. Ora provo con l'html...FUNZIONAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! esempio1 esempio2 esempio3 08:04, mag 16, 2011 (UTC) Ho provato anche con quello: niente da fare, il primo asterisco lo rifiuta sempre; non ho idea del perchè... Forse Pmbarbieri lo sa.--Teoskaven 08:21, mag 16, 2011 (UTC) È una delle prime cose che ho provato, e non funziona nemmeno quella :/ Prova a darci un occhio te se possibile :) PS: Ho il banner di Zellfantasy; tra poco lo inserisco ;D--Teoskaven 08:30, mag 16, 2011 (UTC) Non so che dirti, io la modifica l'ho fatta fare in un negozio, non ho idea se abbiano messo una batteria o meno :(--Teoskaven 10:50, mag 16, 2011 (UTC) Ascolta, abbiamo già una pagina contenente "linee guida" per comporre pagine? Ad esempio, cosa mettere nella pagina di un capitolo, di un personaggio, di un nemico, di un boss...se no, mi piacerebbe buttare giù qualcosa. Non sono un espertissimo, ma credo di poter abbozzare qualcosina 11:26, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) Eihlà Pmbarbieri. Come va la Wiki? Spero bene, anche io continuo a portare avanti la mia e devo dire che si sta progredendo bene. In ogni caso, avrei un'informazione da chiederti: ho notato la vostra bella Favicon e, devo dire, di tutte le funzioni Wiki la Favicon è sempre stata un mistero per me. Come si fa ad inserirla? Oh, è vero, la pagina su KH. Prometto che la creerò, mantengo sempre le mie promesse. Ti chiedo solo di aspettare l'inizio delle vacanze estive e la creo subito, perchè al momento sono decisamente occupato. Comunque su KH Italia Wiki le cose vanno bene, io ormai è da qualche mese che non ci lavoro più perchè mi sto occupando della mia Wiki, ma c'è una mia sorta di "erede" che sta mandando avanti bene le cose. Cos'è la Favicon? Hai presente il link? All'inizio di esso c'è una piccola immagine: quello è il Favicon. Capisco, allora mi riveolgerò a lui. A proposito vuoi registrarti sul mio sito? Al momento ci sono 155 pagine, di cui 149 le ho scritte io. Non penso che la serie ti interessi (io la conosco molto bene avendone giocato tutti i capitoli ed essendo stato il mio primo videogioco per PS2), ma se vuoi iscriverti sarai il benvenuto. Dovrebbe anche arrivarti il Welcome User sul profilo. Già.....ma a TheDekuLink non è mai importato molto di quel sito, ci entra una volta ogni tanto. Ultimamente gli ho fatto notare che PRISON sta continuando a copiare articoli da noi, ma non mi sembra che la cosa gli interessi più di tanto: insomma, il sito è suo: se ha un minimo d'interesse se ne occupi lui, io al massimo lo posso avvisare. Già, ormai è passato quasi un anno, come vola il tempo..... comunque sono stato fiero di avervi avuti al mio fianco in quella guerra..... Sai che c'è? Che in continuazione si registrano nuovi utenti (su KH Italia Wiki) e creano pagine stupide che noi prontamente eliminiamo. Io sono sicuro che si tratti di sockpuppet di PRISON, ormai su quel sito il 90% degli utenti sono suoi account. Setta? Gruppo? Quel buffone non è nemmeno in grado di tirarsi su le mutande, sai che ti dico: tutti sockpuppet che spacciava per altre persone. Aspetta, aspetta, sta cosa del fatto che lui ha rilevato di essere il Maestro R e che noi eravamo degli eretici mi è nuova.....mi sono perso qualcosa? Wow, hai una memoria d'acciaio, però non ricordo che lui avesse confessato di essere il Maestro R. Ma certo!!!!! Ora ricordo tutto. Già, io inchiodavo sempre PRISON con prove schiaccianti: avevo le prove che era un furfante ma nessuno voleva ascoltarmi o voleva credermi, neanche Axel 8 voleva convincersi della falsità di PRISON. Sono stato il primo ad ipotizzare, e a provare, che PRISON e SAIIX erano la stessa persona, il dubbio mi era venuto principalmente per 4 motivi: *Durante la votazione del forum: Xemnas (armatura) o Xemnas (drago) (io volevo mettere Xemnas (armatura) e PRISON Xemnas (drago) quindi si è andati al voto, lo ricordi?) tutti erano d'accordo con me tranne uno: SAIIX98 che comunque, anche oltre a quell'occasione, aveva sempre appoggiato PRISON in ogni caso. *Stranamente, SAIIX98, quando si è registrato, è stato L'UNICO utente a ricevere come primo benvenuto quello di PRISON: oltretutto il benvenuto è avvenuto circa 1 minuto dopo la registrazione di SAIIX e questi non aveva eseguito ancora alcuna modifica, come hai fatto a trovarlo? *Entrambi hanno il nome scritto in maiuscolo. *Quando la verifica degli IP li ha inchiodati dimostrando che lui e SAIIX98 erano la stessa persona, PRISON si è difeso dicendo che lui e SAIIX erano vicini di casa ed usavano la stessa linea. Ma se è così, allora perchè quando si è iscritto gli hai detto "ciao, piacere di conoscerti". *E tante altre prove schiaccianti che sinceramente non ricordo. Avevo anche trovato la prova per DarkScorpiona: *PRISON è un fan di Yu-Ghi-Oh! e lì c'è un mostro (o un deck non ricordo) che si chiama appunto Dark Scorpiona. Che dire, forse dovrei fare l'investigatore XD Lexaeus 94 Immagine non l'ho cancellata, non consciamente almeno :| Sicuro che ci fosse?Ishramit 20:43, mag 18, 2011 (UTC) Wikia ha infiniti misteri, non lo sapevi? Ishramit 21:13, mag 18, 2011 (UTC) Io credo che se ci fossi stato anche io, in mezzo a 'sta storia di Prison, mi sarebbe venuto un fegato grosso come una capanna. Probabilmente si sarebbe volgarmente sfogato con me, non avendo io la stessa fermezza di te e Teo, ma io avrei lasciato scorrere gli eventi aspettando che la provvidenza divina gliene dasse tante, mentre avrei cercato qualche modo infido di pugnalarlo alle spalle. Che ce voi fà, sono fatto così. EDIT: secondo me, questo prison aveva, almeno mentalmente, numero < 10 anni 07:27, mag 19, 2011 (UTC)